High Treason
by SakuraTeardrop
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye have been accused of assassinating the Fuhrer and have been placed behind bars. What if they managed to escape and the military is hunting the both of them down? Royai. CHAPTER FIVE POSTED! 02/01/08
1. Evidence

**High Treason  
By: SakuraTearDrop  
Proofread by: MoonStarDutchess**

**X-----------------------------------------------------------------X **

**This story is inspired from the series, Prison Break.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Evidence**

Fuhrer King Bradley disappeared with no explanation and no trace. It was as if he vanished into thin air, which was impossible. Some said that he headed elsewhere and some said it was an act of murder. The military laughed at this theory, there was no trace of murder, not even the single hint of blood. When they found the Fuhrer's home, it was burning, there was no trace of where the flames came from, and then the military had concluded…the flame alchemist. He was the only possible source when they had found no ignition source such as gasoline or a lighter. Riza Hawkeye was then an obvious accomplice for leaving her gun at the mansion's steps.

"Order in the court!" the judge cried out while banging the mallet. The Totalitarian council that now governed the country of Amestris were seated in a row and in front of them stood Roy Mustang and his Lieutenant.

""Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye you are being charged for treason against the country of Amestris," the judge said to them. "Do you have anything to say?"

"No," they both replied.

"The signs are pointing to you two, speak now or I will sentence you two to lifetime imprisonment," the judge said.

"We have nothing to say," The flame alchemist's eyes shifted from right to left.

One of the higher ups brought out a gun that was sealed in plastic. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, this is your gun, correct?"

"Yes general," Hawkeye responded with no hesitation.

"Were you at the Fuhrer's mansion at the night he supposedly disappeared?" The judge placed his hand under his chin with his eyes focused on the blonde sharpshooter.

"Yes, sir." The first lieutenant nodded.

"What were you doing there?"

Riza kept her mouth shut and the panel of higher ups fearfully whispered to one another. General Grumman frowned at his granddaughter. Why wouldn't she say anything to her defense?

"…I'm sure my Riza would do nothing of a sort to the Fuhrer." The old man spoke for his granddaughter.

"How sure are you that the first lieutenant is innocent as you say?" the judge threw a questioning look at Grumman.

"Your honor, this is unnecessary, may we be dismissed?" Roy asked.

"That is absurd, Colonel Mustang, calling this whole thing off is irrational, if you two would admit that you both assassinated the Fuhrer and then I can assure you that this whole thing will be settled."

"Alright, I'll admit it." The raven-haired alchemist smirked as Riza and the higher ups listened carefully.

"We did not do anything." Mustang sighed and the first lieutenant elbowed him in the gut slightly but couldn't help but chuckle at his statement.

"…If that's how you want it, Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, I charge you guilty for assassinating the Fuhrer which is considered high treason against this government." The judge then hit the gavel on the sound block. "I therefore dismiss this court."

"What the. . ." Riza Hawkeye was cut-off when the military police handcuffed her hands.

"You have the right to remain silent, ma'am." He said.

Everything was happening so fast, before they both knew what was going on, they found themselves thrown in the prison cell with their handcuffs removed.

The alchemist couldn't help but laugh, laugh ridiculously. His plan miserably failed for the first time.

"What's so funny?" Her red ruby eyes shifted to her superior.

"Nothing," he cleared his throat. "It's just that I thought this would be it, Hawkeye, I thought I was finally going to become Fuhrer, I was so close."

"I'm sorry, you didn't make it."

"Things happen," he mumbled. "Well then, how to get out of here." Roy walked over to the barred windows.

"Sir, are you planning on breaking out of prison?" Riza questioned fearfully.

"Yeah, this place is shit." Mustang examined the window. "Let's see with enough momentum, we just might get out of here."

"And where do we get this momentum?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"I don't know." The flame alchemist said in reply. "How about you charge the window using your head?"

"That's stupid, colonel." She scoffed.

"It's not as if we have a choice unless you have an idea… Do you have any ideas?"

"We can steal the keys from the guard over there." Hawkeye pointed at the guard who was seated in a chair, asleep with his feet both on the desk.

"Possibly, Amestris has lousy security but how do we get it?" Roy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say please," a familiar voice said; causing Roy and Riza looked up to see General Grumman.

"What are you doing here, grandfather?" the first lieutenant's gaze not once left her relative.

"I know you two are innocent." Grumman neared their cell, slowly reaching inside his breast pocket in order to reveal a key. They both actually were guilty. However, what kind of grandfather would accuse his grandchild of assassination and treason? They almost felt guilty that he honestly believed she had nothing to do with it.

"…I trust you won't tell anyone about this." The old man unlocked the door and walked away casually.

"…Lieutenant! What are you doing? Let's go already!" Roy said barely above whisper as he cautiously opened the door to freedom.

"This doesn't feel right; if we escape doesn't that give them the permission to kill us?"

"Perhaps," he nodded. "Would you rather be here until you die?"

"No,"

"Then let's go." The colonel ushered his personal aide outside the cell.

"Lieutenant, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out from her parched mouth. The two ran swiftly across the hall, careful enough not to create noises. Their great escape was going perfectly fine all until a soldier screamed. "Hey! Halt!"

The two escaped convicts continued to run without looking back, it didn't take long before the alarm was activated, continuously wailing, a sign that someone had escaped. The soldiers quickly searched the grounds with their dogs sniffing and barking for the lost criminals.

"Shit." The raven-haired alchemist cursed as he ducked under the tall grass with his subordinate.

"…What the hell is this?" Roy shook his hand as he felt some violet substance on his hand.

"…Sorry it must've leaked, it's an antidote that the locals made; it's used to confuse the dog's sense of smell. I bought it for Hayate because he wouldn't take his medicine that I mixed along his food." She brought out a small bottle with violet liquid inside from her pocket.

"…That's it!" He hugged Riza, who turned crimson. "You're a genius." He grabbed the small bottle and popped the cork. With it, he showered the violet substance on him and Hawkeye.

The dogs started to bark wildly at the direction where they were located. The colonel's heart started to pound faster while the first lieutenant tried to remain calm.

"What is it boy?" The blonde soldier asked the animal. The dog sniffed the ground and stopped until it found its prey—a stick.

"….A stick…" the sergeant scoffed in dismay.

The flame alchemist sighed in relief . . . loud enough to be heard.

"Who's there!" the soldier flashed the light unto the tall grass.

The two prisoners remained silent and still in their ducking position.

"Sergeant, General Hakuro has called for our troops!" a cadet snapped at him.

"What for?"

"For Inspection, sir, he suspects one of us to be an accomplice since the two assassins would not have escaped without a key so therefore someone unlocked the door for them."

"..Okay…"

"Hold on, cadet, I thought I heard something over there." The blonde soldier tugged on his dog's leash and walked over the tall grass. He searched the tall grass to uncover absolutely nothing. "Strange…I thought for sure I heard Mustang…"

----

Hawkeye and her superior manage to make a clean getaway, they slowly crept away from the tall grass while the sergeant and cadet had their little' heart to heart' talk. They ran, remaining unseen by the public, in the dead of the night. There was no turning back. They couldn't go to their homes because it would be the first place where they'd check. The couple managed to catch their breath when they stopped under the willow tree near a lake. They thought it would be safe to spend the night there and so they did.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/n: 

**How was it? I tried to do my best with this. I'm sorry if this fic didn't meet your satisfactory level. I love Prison Break the series…. I'm hooked…. LOL yea so I thought of this. Too Short? E-mail me to nag me about it. Please read and review thankies to MSD. Review and I'll love you forever. If only I write longer chapters…**

**Love Always,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	2. Because You're Useless in the Rain

**High Treason**

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**Proof****read**** by: MoonStarDutchess**

**

* * *

****Hi There, I re-wrote this chapter since I lost the first file. So please do not complain that much, forgive me for the short chapter that I have written, I shall try to make the next one longer. I give my gratitude to these people: OTP and MSD. Thanks to MoonStarDutchess for proof****reading**** this! Thank you to OTP too!**

**-------------------**

**Chapter Two**

**Because You****'****re Useless in the Rain**

Riza was always an early bird, ever since she was a young girl, her father would always wake her up in the morning for coffee because he would stay up all night researching. But, of course, it was different now, but rising early was like a routine for the lieutenant. When the blonde woke up, she found herself leaning against the huge willow tree, she oddly felt warm. She glanced at shoulder to see the colonel's military jacket around her shoulders and smiled.

The blonde looked to her side to see that her superior was gone. Sighing, she stood on her feet, still with jacket on her shoulders.

"You're awake, that's good, a few minutes later we'd have to leave before the military starts the hunt." There he was, in front of her, his button-down blue shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his chest, he was wearing his military pants and he stood before her bare-footed. He appeared to be taking a dip in the water earlier.

"The water must be freezing cold." Hawkeye remarked as she focused her attention to the lake, desperately trying to avert her gaze from him.

"Indeed," Roy smirked. "Get ready, they'll be searching high and low for us."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"And _Riza_?"

"Yes sir?"

"You are to call me Roy not sir, if we are to be accomplices, we must not have anyone superior. I want us to be equal."

"Yes Roy," The first lieutenant flashed him a smile. It was odd to call him Roy but it felt so right at the same time.

"One last thing." The flame alchemist grabbed her wrist and she faced him. "If anything happens to me, I want you to run away, keep yourself safe. Don't attempt to rescue me."

"That is absurd, si—Roy. I can't do that." The blonde retorted with her frozen red ruby eyes glaring at him.

The raven-haired alchemist released her wrist gently. "If something happens to you then I wouldn't know what to do. If you get killed now, I'd hate myself forever." He continues. "If I lose you, I'd lose everything, I would bear something heavy in my heart that will haunt me for the rest of my life. I dragged you into this and I _will_ get you out of this."

Riza was speechless and felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Promise me." He said once again.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Why, lieutenant?" Roy questioned her.

"Because you're useless in the rain," she stated."You can't protect yourself once it pours, you're useless and you'll be killed. I won't let that happen as your protector now would I?"

"It won't be raining in prison Riza," he said.

"No but it would with me…" she replied.

Mustang looked at her and caught her meaning. He then sighed. Why did his subordinate have authority over him? Why dis she have to outsmart him all the time?  
--------------

**Central Head Quarters 0730 Hours.**

All the soldiers, regardless what rank they were, were to report to the council immediately, it was an assembly requested by General Hakuro. There would be no objections, it was necessary.

Once everyone settled themselves, General Hakuro made his way on the elevated platform. All the soldiers stood and saluted at the same time. "At ease, soldiers." He muttered. They took their seats and began to listen to what he had to say.

"As you all know, Colonel Roy Mustang and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye has rebelled against the government, they have assassinated the fuehrer." The generals spoke as the soldiers murmured to one another. "They also escaped last night; the way had yet to be determined. The cell was constructed the bars were made out of a special alchemy resistant steel. Not even the flame alchemist could burn his way out nor could the lieutenant do something. Unless they had a key and only keys were kept by us, the council and the cadets who were assigned."

General Grumman, who was seated among the council, clenched his fist. "Now, I know the council wouldn't do such a thing. Therefore, I suspect the cadets of such crime. There will be an inspection, all soldiers, not just cadets. I know Mustang is well liked and people would help him break free."

"After this little meeting….the inspection will begin, no one shall object, resist or deny. The charges are, life-time imprisonment, you will be dismissed from the military and you can also suffer the death-penalty, this law was implemented by yours truly." He forcefully smiled. "Now any more questions?"

The entire assembly grew silent, if there was anyone to be afraid of right now it would be General Hakuro.

"Good, you're all dismissed." The general chatted away with his fellow higher-ups as the soldiers stood, saluted, and exclaimed. "Sir yes sir!"

--------

**0800 Hours, Central Alley Way.**

"Sir, what are we doing here?"

He waved a finger in front of her face. "It's Roy."

She gave a collective sigh then went on. "Okay then, what are we doing in the alley way, Roy."

"We need disguises," he put his hand under his chin. "Ahh there!" he pointed at the clothesline hanging freely. On it were some clothes pinned by a clothespin, oddly enough there were shoes hanging up to dry as well.

"Colonel…you can't just steal those—"Riza warned but the flame alchemist had already grabbed the clothes and foot wear.

He tossed her some clothes and shoes. "Here wear this."

The first lieutenant looked down at the clothes in her arms. It was a white strapless dress with mini flower patterns stitched in a white thread, a brown jacket and the shoes were brown high-heels…it wasn't something she was known to be seen it so it just might work.

-----------------

A/n:

**Rather corny isn****'****t it, for that I apologize please don****'****t forget to review. Thanks to MoonStarDutchess for proof****reading**** and for my friend, OTP****'****s support! Luvs.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	3. Did I hear you right or am I just imagin

**High Treason**

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**Proofread by: MoonStarDutchess**

* * *

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter, isn't it miraculous? It's my long quiz tomorrow which means test, so I don't have much time to update my story.**

** ------------------------**

**Chapter Three**

**Did I hear you right or am I just imagining things?**

If anyone knew Riza Hawkeye well, they would know that she wasn't the type of woman to be seen inside a dress. They would always spot her at the military in her black turtle-neck and navy blue military pants. She would be engaging in activities in the military, activities that weren't known to females, such as shooting, rolling on mud and of course, pistol whipping her superior.

Roy Mustang was one of those people that had known his first lieutenant well, not very well, just well enough to call her his aide. He also knew the fact that Riza had rarely worn a skirt; she wouldn't even wear a mini-skirt for God's sake! This was also the reason why he was laughing his heart out right now.

"Is there something amusing colonel?" The blonde soldier questioned, she was now wearing a white strapless dress with mini flower patterns stitched in a white thread. She had a sun hat on her head and a brown jacket tucked under her arm.

"No, it's just that it's strange seeing you in a dress—"The colonel realized what he just said and quickly cleared his throat in order to prevent himself from laughing.

"_Excuse _me? Well I'm terribly sorry for looking redundant!" Hawkeye threw the brown jacket in front of his face and began to walk more briskly down the sidewalk.

"Hawkeye, Wait!" He ran after her, running past the people who were crowded at a certain spot.

"Shush! Are you trying to unveil our identities or are you just that stupid?" The first lieutenant yelled at him above whisper as Mustang sighed, ignoring her question.

He paused for a while. "I'm sorry; I didn't intend to offend you." Roy placed his right hand on her bare shoulder that made her spine tingle at his touch. "What I meant was you really look lovely in that dress."

The blonde's cheeks grew beet red upon hearing her superior refer to her as "lovely", it wasn't a compliment she was used to. "Thanks…"

"Hawkeye, you sure are getting red, do you have a fever?" His hand moved from her shoulder to her forehead.

Riza jerked away from his touch. "…I'm fine." If Roy had common sense he would've known she was blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Riza rubbed her arm gently.

"If you say so, don't hesitate to tell me when you feel ill. Anyway we need to check in an inn." Roy started to walk forward as Hawkeye trailed behind him.

"What if they find out?" she whispered in his ear.

The raven-haired soldier stopped at his tracks and turned to face her with a smirk. "Who would suspect a couple of such dreadful acts?" he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Hawkeye once again grew red, what the hell did he mean by 'couple'?

------------

**The Amestris Inn 0900 hours**

"May I help you, sir?" The old inn keeper behind the desk, was an old man, he was around seventy years of age.

"Ah yes, we would like to stay here for a couple of nights." Mustang politely tipped his hat. "If it's not too much to ask," He added.

"But of course, it's most welcome; will that be a single room with a queen-sized bed?" The old man grimaced, writing some information in his clipboard.

Mustang froze at his question. This isn't a plan going through his accord; he was planning that he and Riza would portray themselves as a couple so that people would not suspect anything. But sharing a room together? That was out of the question. He didn't know what to say, he could feel Hawkeye staring at him while he was tapping his hand on the front desk.

"Sir?" The inn keeper waved a hand in front of the flame alchemist's face.

"Yes, we will be sharing a room." Riza placed her hand over his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Right away ma'am," he smiled as he entered the stock room where the keys were kept.

"…Hawkeye, your hand." Roy flustered.

"Your hand looked cold; I know you're not used to be gloveless."

The colonel nodded, Riza's hand was very warm, he liked that feeling, he never wanted her to let go of his hand.

"Are you sure about sharing?—"Mustang got cut off.

"Oh honey, you know, I'd love to, it's our honeymoon after all!" The lieutenant abruptly cuddled his arm upon sensing the presence of the inn keeper. No one must get suspicious no matter what.

The old inn keeper smiled and handed Mustang the keys. "My son would kill to have such a beautiful wife such as yours."

"Yes, I felt captivated by her beauty when I laid my eyes on her." Roy explained as Hawkeye flushed, to be frank, Roy did find Riza beautiful. He wasn't just acting it out. "Now, if you excuse us, Mister…"

"Mister Powell." The old man introduced himself.

"Mister Powell, if you excuse us, we would like to be in our room." The alchemist said.

"…Run along then." Mister Powell gestured his hand to the stairway.

Once the pair got inside their room, Riza adjusted her sandals and removed them. She tossed herself on the bed as Roy just stood against the door with his arms crossed.

"We should be safe for now." The colonel told her.

"Yea, I didn't know you were so good in acting." The twenty-five year old soldier sat upright on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Roy gazed at her.

"That whole…concept you know when you said you felt captivated by my beauty at first sight."She hugged the pillow tightly.

"I wasn't acting," his gaze still focused on his subordinate, while nearing her.

"I don't believe you—"Before she could say any more, he placed his finger on her lips and pinned her to the bed.

"Believe me, I think you're very beautiful, _Riza_."

---------

**A/n: **Greetings, I have no comment but yea, I hoped you like it and all, don't forget to review and give me your insights whether you loved it or hated it. I just want to hear your opinions and comments. Thank you. Oh and btw, MSD is yet to review this so yea this is just a draft, I will send this document to her and she will edit it so, yea.

_**Sorry if I couldn't reply your reviews so I'll just reply here:**_

**Night Alchemist: LOL here's your update girl. Hope you like it: P Thanks for your review, it inspired me to update!**

**Synzunea: I don't rock! Well thanks anyway I guess.**

**Christine and Cameron Woods: Thanks for the second review, C2 and Cameron, it's nice to meet you.**

**Yun Min: Kill Hakuro? Well he still has a role in the story so not just yet.**

**ColonelPhantom: aww thanks, sorry if I didn't update faster.**

**Angel who can't fly: Thanks a lot! Haha you should update too!**

**Lady Lola: I love disguises too! **

**winglessfairy25: Well Roy's subordinates will appear in the future chapters, I wouldn't miss them for the world.**

**FeiryPhoenixGoddess: You can stop waiting because chapter three is in the house!**

**OTP: Thank you so much! I luvs ya too!  
**

**Thanks everyone! I appreciate your reviews! **

**SakuraTearDrop**

**Special Thanks to my friends: winglessfairy25, OTP, Night Alchemist, Angelwhocan'tfly and of course MoonStarDutchess!**


	4. I've been caught!

High Treason

By: SakuraTear Drop

* * *

Chapter Four

I've been caught

It was a very awkward moment for the first lieutenant when her superior pinned her to the bed. The room was dead silent and neither could speak another word. The flame alchemist of course thought of it as an opportunity to finally do what he had been wanting to. . .and that was to kiss Hawkeye.

With the famous smirk that had never let him down before, he drew his head near hers as his eyes shut. He waited for her to kiss him back but instead of the response he'd hoped for, he received a far different one.

**BANG!**

When Roy opened his eyes, his entire face was white as a ghost; he saw a wad of black hair fall on the floor.

"Hawkeye! What gives!" the poor terrified alchemist found a pistol right in between his eyes.

"No one messes with me, colonel. Not even you." Her icy glare brought chills down his spine. She then lowered her weapon and stared at him. "Will you please get off me, sir?"

"Uh sure," Mustang cleared his throat and stood up straight without looking her in the eyes.

"I'm going out…"

"At this hour? You know it can be dangerous, lieutenant," Roy warned.

"I guarantee you colonel; I won't let my guard down." The blond sharpshooter inserted her pistol in its holster before slamming the door when she made her way out of the area.

"Riza…" he uttered the name he dare not speak in front of her.

-------

The blond quickly descended the stairs with things boggling her very mind at the very moment. The first thought was what in the world has gotten into the colonel?

Another thought plagued her mind soon after. The thought was that part of her wanted him to get on with it but another side of her could not help but think that it was wrong. She clutched her heart with her pallid hand and felt that her heartbeat was fast.

"Mrs. Mustang was it?" The old man grimaced at the beautiful woman before him.

"Y-yes." For a moment there, she was about to deny it—she could never get used to the fact that she and her superior were clearly "newlyweds."

"Had a fight with Sir Mustang, have we?" His lush green eyes were steadied on his counter.

"No," she denied.

"Don't give me that. You seem aggravated and flustered, and you just came from the direction were your room was."

"Well sort of, Mister Powell. Anyway, I decided to walk to cool my head for a little bit."

The old in keeper looked up and studied her facial expression. "Alright now, young lady. But make sure to come back in one piece or prince charming will be devastated. It's very dangerous in these streets at night." Powell warned.

The blond nodded. "I'll be back before midnight," she told him, grabbing a coat from the coat rack.

She scurried out of the inn as briskly as possible. With the jacket, she stretched her arms and cautiously wore the tan jacket. She looked around to see barely any vehicle driving around the streets at this hour and only a few people on the sidewalk.

The first lieutenant sighed to herself. She just wanted to get away for a while. Just even for a minute or two. It was dumb enough to get herself in this situation. And it was all in thanks to Mustang.

Riza stopped at her tracks as she saw a clear view of the road. She crossed the pedestrian since there wasn't any sight of vehicles.

"Lieutenant," someone breathed. Darn. Could the military still be up at this our just to track them down? Whatever the reason is, the blond did not turn her head but instead walked faster and further.

"Wait!"  
She heard the footsteps getting heavier as the person followed her. Eagerly wanting to avoid him, she ran.

Being a woman, of course, she was at a disadvantage since men would easily take over her but she risked it this time—but alas, her foot got caught in one of the cracks causing her to fall.

"Damn." She cursed, she expected to fall flat on the sidewalk but the soldier caught her by the waist.

"Let go of me or I'll…" Wait…no that's not good she can't use her gun she'll blow her cover …but wait wasn't she uncovered already? "Let go of me!" She pushed the soldier away from her but he just grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong with you Riza? It's me Havoc." He gave emphasis on his name so she stared at him.

Still she got her arm back and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here, lieutenant?" she hissed.

"I would like to ask you the same thing." The golden brown haired soldier blinked. "The military is looking for you and colonel."

"Like I don't know that!" she rolled her eyes and breathed heavily. "How's grandfather doing?"

"He's upset." He bluntly pointed out. "Other than that…Hakuro wants to drop charges against you."  
"What--?"

"Yeah well, it seems the old man has some pedophile affection for you." Jean chuckled. "But seriously, he and the council are discussing the matter deeply and might drop all charges."

"What about Roy?"  
"You mean the colonel." That was a stupid thing to say. Of course the colonel!  
"Well Hakuro hates his guts and says he will never forgive that little Son of a bi. . ." Havoc said, quoting the general.  
"Okay, I get it," she cut him off before he finished his sentence. "But why me?"

"Don't know," Havoc shrugged. "In any case…the probability of you…being not guilty is great. So I just want to say it's no use hiding anymore for you."

"Sorry, I have to go back to Roy now," Riza spun her heel and turned about face.

"I don't think so Miss Hawkeye."

The blond sharpshooter turned around to see Hakuro in front of her, smiling in triumph. "There's no need to hide."

"G-general." She stuttered and looked at Havoc who looked away and shook his head.

"I can't help you this time…I'm sorry," The dirty-blond second lieutenant turned around and took small steps away from his superior and friend.

---------------------------------

**Do you guys have an idea what's going on? No? I didn't think so! MWAHAHHAHA. Actually neither do I !...Thank you MSD. You're the best beta in the world!**

**Yours,**

**SakuraTearDrop**


	5. In the name of justice! Or is it?

**High Treason**

**By: SakuraTearDrop**

**Proofread By: MoonStarDutchess **

* * *

** A/n: Yes. I know been delayed for months. I've been depressed with chapter four because my reviewers started diminishing. It's horrible!**

**Proofreader Note from MSD: Come on people! Please review this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The two cadets were seated in a row at the backseat of the black military vehicle. For the first lieutenant, who sat in between the men, there was absolutely no escape. The guards took her gun when they caught glimpse of a glinting metal strapped to her waist. Her ruby eyes drifted to the second lieutenant on her left. 'How could Havoc do this to me?' this thought kept boggling her mind over and over again. What did she do that made him like this? Wasn't she a good superior to him?

Riza looked out the window, hoping her subordinate and friend, Havoc would someday come to his senses. The military car had just passed the barbershop where old Charlie was about to close down for the night.

Charlie shut the wooden door and flipped the closed sign once he stepped out his barbershop. Out of the corner of his eye, he just saw a black car filled with soldiers and a blond woman whose red eyes twinkled in the dark. She was seated in between them as if she was an escaped convict. "So even women mess with the government, huh?" the middle-aged man chuckled lightly after he keyed in the lock to secure his shop. He sighed and walked in the northern direction while whistling nonchalantly. And due to his ignorance, he accidentally bumped into a very familiar colonel.

"Eh, sorry I didn't see you, I wasn't thinking." The barber apologized, rubbing his head in embarrassment. Actually, it wasn't only Charlie whose mind wasn't out of this world. Roy had been having cloudy thoughts as well, worrying about his subordinate.

"Don't worry about me sir." The flame alchemist smiled in assurance. "I wasn't actually looking where I was going. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Charlie grinned. "Well. Got anyone in your mind?"

Mustang flustered. "…I had a slight argument—well more of her getting angry at me…" he stuttered.

"A woman eh? Ah. Well good luck to you, boy, I'd hate to see some pretty boy devastated because of some woman."

"Well I'll be leaving now, Just so you know, these streets aren't for roaming around. Military officers have been patrolling these streets at night…they might mistaken you for some escaped convict. Just now they caught blond female."

That information caused him to gawk at Charlie in shock. "Shit," he silently cursed, combing a hand through his hair nervously. He should have run after her…he wasn't there to protect her. Riza had no fault in this crime. It was entirely his-- she doesn't deserve any of this.

Without any hesitation, he started running leaving the old barber stunned. He was going to turn himself in, in exchange for her release. He had to do it before she was given a death sentence.

* * *

The light emitted by the lamp was bright and glaring; it was enough to give light to the congested room where First Lieutenant Hawkeye and General Hakuro now sat.

The superior officer stared at her for a long period before opening his mouth to say something, "You know where Mustang is."

Riza just continued to put her head down, avoiding his gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hakuro sighed before rolling his eyes. "You do know you two are being charged of high treason." He said as a matter-of-fact.

The female soldier's eyes remained calm and she did not reply to this.

"I'm willing to let you go if you lead me to Mustang."

"Over my dead body." She spat.

"To show such insolence, is very depressing. He's only your superior and yet to choose to protect him. He's nothing more than a peasant." The older man folded his arms on the table and eyed her down. "Perhaps, Miss Hawkeye, it isn't just devotion…do you love him?" a wry smile curled up on his chapped lips.

Love? Riza looked up at the superior officer. The reason why she entered the military was because of him, Roy Mustang. He was the only family she had left ever since her father had fallen. She was really happy being with him and dedicating her life to him…but was it all because love? She clutched her heart causing Hakuro to chuckle scornfully. "Don't be ridiculous! Love!" he mocked.

The stool screeched as the general stood with aggravation, "Love is bullshit! What the hell do I care about some dog in love? Tell me where the hell he is!" He grabbed her lapel and pressed her against the wall.

"…Go to hell." The blond glared at him.

"You little bitch—"he raised his hand; he was just about to hit her until the door creaked.

"Sir." The door swung open and revealed a second lieutenant. The male cadet shivered at what he saw and he couldn't believe that Hakuro was about to hit a woman.

Clearing his throat, the old general's hand dropped to his side and he let go of her lapel. "Well. You have committed, high treason, you know the charges…death sentence." He told her.

It was a nightmare. Riza Hawkeye never dreamed of becoming one of those convicts. She never dreamed that she would be hunted down by the military. She had always wanted to protect her countrymen. She would die for him if she had to. But not this way…was she really going to die? The blonde shed a tear; the cold-blooded killer she was once was now going to die helpless.

"I want her behind bars."

"Yes, sir!" The lieutenant saluted after he watched his superior leave the room.

* * *

"I'm going to get you back." Roy muttered under his breath, he was now nearing the head quarters, unarmed, ready to surrender.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**SakuraTeardrop**


End file.
